lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Killerz
Plot Briscoe and Green believe a 10-year-old girl is responsible for a child's death, and McCoy wants her isolated to avert any future fatalities. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Larry Clarke as Detective Morris LaMotte * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Lauren Klein as Judge Carla Solomon * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda Guest cast * Madeline Blue as Tara Padden * Jim Bracchitta as Jerold Specter * Alan Davidson as Dale Vernette * Annie Golden as Frances Padden * Hallee Hirsh as Jenny Brandt * Evan Katz as Jake Hansen * Jacqueline Knapp as Judge Arlene Choate * Mary Mara as Ms. Sharkey * Luba Mason as Jocelyn Brandt * William Paul Michals as Frank Hansen * Joseph Murphy as Vince Brandt * Erin Rakow as Gabbie Lang * Paul Reggio as Bob Ward * Ann Talman as Ruth Polansky * Jo Twiss as Erica Lang * Lou George as Mark Berger (uncredited) * Joey Temperini as Billy * George F. Miller as Court Officer * Kamal Marayati as Soucha * Larry Gregory as Stevens * Anthony Barrile as Fiske * Joe Zaloom as Nick References References Quotes *'Sharkey': Your honor, my client is 10 years old. She has teddy bears on her bedspread and a Big Bird piggy bank filled with pennies, and she killed a child. It's so incongruous, it's almost inconceivable. Dr. Olivet has testified that because of her age, and because of the way her brain works, she simply couldn't appreciate that as she struck Aaron Polansky with a rock, she was killing him. Jenny thought she could revive him with a 1-1/2 volt battery. It speaks for itself. Mr. McCoy's position is to ignore the question of responsibility and brand Jenny Brandt a killer. She'll never change. We have to put her away. People change. If anyone can change, it's a child. And Dr. Olivet has emphasized that this will not happen in a state mental hospital. Mr. McCoy's solution is a solution of last resort. Please, don't give up on her, judge. *'McCoy': Jenny got dealt a lousy hand. I look at her with pity and regret. But Jenny Brandt is trouble. She battered Aaron Polansky's head and stuffed him in a pipe. Miss Sharkey wants us to believe that she didn't appreciate what she did. I don't agree. Jenny daydreams about killing small boys. She even had a trial run with a cat, but ultimately what she could or could not appreciate is irrelevant. Jenny is a loaded gun! She has a cocked fist with a rock in it! She needs to be stopped before she kills again! Dr. Olivet talks about sending Jenny to a state institution like it's a death sentence that turns the world upside down. Aaron Polansky got a death sentence! Jenny would get treatment. Now, everybody knows state psychiatric care could be better. But letting Jenny get away with murder won't help this girl. How will she ever appreciate that her actions have consequences if there are none? And how many children will she kill before the adult criminal justice system can take over? Do we have to wait and see? Miss Sharkey would like us to cross our fingers and hope. Hope that it won't happen again. I have my own kind of hope. I hope the state doctors can find a way to fix this girl. I hope that it takes 6 months. But until they do, we can't afford Miss Sharkey's brand of hope. We need to protect the Aaron Polanskys of this world from Jenny Brandt. ---- *'McCoy': Would you want this girl loose in your neighborhood? The public is sick of violent children being sent to bed without their dessert. ---- *'Jenny': a cat she hurt I gave it some ice cream, but I put chemicals in the ice cream, like, for the floors and stuff. It started screaming and choking, then it went dead. It was way cool. ---- *'Jenny': Sometimes I think about hurting little boys. *'Dr. Skoda': Hurting them how? *'Jenny': Hitting them over the head and making them cry. Killing them and leaving them with no clothes on so they look stupid. ---- * *: Dr. Skoda: Jenny's been emotionally abused, maybe physically. She lashes out when her anger reaches the boiling point. *: Carmichael: So we lock this girl up? *: Dr. Skoda: Get used to it. There are more and more girls committing violent crimes. I don't see anything from Jenny except a future of escalating antisocial behavior. *: McCoy: What makes you say that? *: Dr. Skoda: Emotional abuse. The snuffed cat. Blacked out photographs. Her lack of response when I went after her. *: McCoy: Fantasies about hurting little boys. *: Dr. Skoda: Previews of coming attractions. She's graduated to murder, she's not going to stop. *: Carmichael: You sound pretty sure. *: Dr. Skoda: The kid's a done deal. She's a textbook serial killer. You just got her early. * Schiff: Little girl killers? *'Carmichael': You don't believe it because they wear knee-socks and pigtails? ---- *'Lt. Van Buren': I'm giving you a little slack here, Ed. Just don't break the rope. ---- *'Schiff': Last year, they released three subway pushers and a guy who dined on his neighbor's liver ---- Background information and notes * This case appears to have been inspired primarily by the Mary Bell case in the U.K., in which a 10 year old girl (and her allegedly dim-witted older friend) murdered two small boys in 1968. However, some minor elements of the crime were drawn from the 1993 case of Robert Thompson & Jon Venables, also in U.K., wherein two ten year old boys murdered a toddler named James Bulger. Category:L&O episodes